Heroes Assemble?
by Jellytaco
Summary: With Madara on the rise, it's up to the Kage, working in shadows to assemble an Elite team to take him down. Contains magic. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**(Authors Note) I watched Suicide Squad today and for some reason it put me in this mood (Heroes Assemble and whatever) and I probably should actually stop starting a fanfiction and not updating regularly. Anyway, I'll try harder. Onward =**

A flash went through the empty corridor as alarms sounded. The lights flickered on as the computers turned back on, the screens flashing some kind of warning. Paper lay littered on the floor as the alarms echoes through the underground building. The sound of heels connecting quickened, a door swung open as the woman ran to monitors gasping in horror.

Turning, her hand grabbed a red phone on the wall punching in the numbers rapidly, sweat was forming on her brow as she finally got through.

"This is the Beetle Obsession Fanclub, how may we help?"

"I have a major infestation of Lady Birds" she says as the voice on the side sighs forwarding the call.

"Please hold"

Hiruzen sat at his desk as he sipped his delightful tea, it was imported from China. Leaning back on his chair he sighed in contentness. A loud slam caused him to flinch spilling tea on his knee as he scowled. Looking up, he glares at the man.

"What is it Kotaru?" he asks as the man swallows.

"Lady Tsunade has just given word that..." he trails.

"What?"

"Well uh" he says nervously "Madara, my lord"

"Good kami, does she have proof?"

"She's being picked up now"

"Call the others, this is a Level 5 and for the love of kami, get me Kakashi and Gai before they storm in here" he say as the old man gets up leaving his desk and towards a mirror.

Pressing his hand againist the large wall mirror, it scans his finger prints as it opens up revealing a passage way. Walking into the very well guarded room, Hiruzen froze. How he hated this room. This room always meant that something bad was going to happen.

People quickly filed into the room as the busty lady responsible for keeping watch walks in, her assistant and her pig holding files and a bottle of... Shaking his head, Hiruzen walked over to her, shaking her hand. Her eyes flickered to the others in the room as they settled in.

""~+~""

Outside the building stood two fine looking gentlemen. One was wearing a mask covering most of his face and the other was scaring the poor children passing by with the...ehem... Camel Toe of sorts. The silver haired male looked at the huge convienent store labeled "Rookie Nine".

"Just like the good ole' days right?" Gai asks as Kakashi scoffs walking in.

"All I remember is the blood on my hands" Kakashi says.

"And?"

"What do you mean "And"?"

"Aren't you forgetting something... Oh, look Bread, these are good bargains" Gai says as Kakashi smacks his head.

"Shut up"

""~+~""

"So is it confirmed?" Hiruzen asks as Tsunade nods.

"We have no way of defeating Madara is it is true" the Raikage says as the others nod "I say we go to the Govertment"

"And what? Tell them that enhanced human beings live in society? Have you not seen the movies?" Tsunade argues.

"What other choice to we have?" Mei asks "None of us can simply snap our fingers and ask for them to come out of hiding, the 2nd War was because we did that and now way will that happen again"

"And with Suna on the brink of a civil war" Gaara starts "This information would destroy us"

"Madara will destroy us!" Tsunade argues as Onoki sighs.

"I am simply to old to rally my people aswell, but I am willing to donate supplies to any troops gathered"

"What about Konoha?" Hiruzen asks as the Kage's go silent.

"You know very well why" A says, his chest rumbling "Orochimaru wiped them out, one by one and Danzo, infact most of the problems come from your Country"

"We're not asking for an army, just the very best-" Tsunade starts.

"You're not a Kage yet" Mei says as Tsunade slams her fist down, the table cracking slightly.

"If you wanna a fight, let's go right now!"

"You're burning up as we speak" Mei says as it starts to warm up.

"ENOUGH!" the doors bust open.

"Great timing" Tsunade mutters sitting down as the people in the room.

"Kakashi" Mei drawls as A rolls his eyes.

"And Gai!" Gai says strolling in holding loaves of Bread.

"Why does he loaves of the Bread?" Gaara asks Temari as she shrugs.

"Look at that crotch though" Temari says as she dry gags a little.

"Kakashi and Gai, have been canvasing Konoha for a few years now after a spike in energy" Hiruzen says "So with your permission we will gather them and-"

"Woah" Onoki says "Gather? They're not sheep"

"Recruit" Kakashi corrects as Hiruzen nods and rubbing his head.

"Yes, look, we've all had our differences but... This is Madara, that alone is enough to make the Enhanced pick a side, we need to strike while he's weak"

One by one they all agreed as Hiruzen gives the nod as Kakashi and Gai pull up a file on the huge screen. It landed on a high school girl with baby blue eyes and blonde hair.

"A high school girl?" Gaara asks as others raise their brows.

""~+~""

Ino walked home from school as she looked at the people walking past her, as she read their minds, she was looking for a man who stole her friends cellphone and she knew he was in this area. She found his thoughts in an alley way as she pushed through the crowd and down into the dark, moist dead end. She could've sworn he was here... A tap on her shoulder caused her to jump as a trash can is smashed of Gai's head, along with a very heavy looking man hole cover.

"Ino" Kakashi starts as the girl flinches "Come with us if you don't want to be exposed"

"You can't make me!" she says as she's taszered.

"Brutal" Gai says as he gets up.

""~+~""

"Next up we have a boy raised in the woods" Kakashi says as the picture changes to a teen boy with triangles on his cheeks.

Kiba walked through the forest holding a rifle as he aimed down his sight, a deer was grazing on some grass. Licking his lips the boy whistled as the deer looked up. In a flash, a white, fluffy blur took it down. Running down through the tree's he gets to the deer, a huge dog growling as Kiba laughs.

"Akamaru, good job buddy" he says as the dog looks up at him "I suppose you can the leg, but after I skin it"

Akamaru starts growling again as Kiba turns to see a log colliding with his face.

"Oh shi-"

""~+~""

"Wait, this boy, why isn't he living in the city?" Onoki asks.

"Yeah and where are his family?" Tsunade asks as Kakashi sighs.

"According to the files, Kiba and Akamaru were raised together in the wild and then Kiba was humanized in a orphanage which brings me to our next recruit... Uzumaki Naruto"

""~+~""

"Hey, can I take your order?" a blonde boy asks smiling causing some of the girls to blush.

"We'll take some Miso Ramen" they say as he winks.

"Sure thing, Ayame! Two Miso!" Naruto shouts as the girls move along revealing two men "Uh hey, what can I get you guys?"

"We're here to recruit you" Gai starts off.

"Sorry, I'm not interested in the Army" Naruto says scratching his head.

"Your hand" Kakashi states.

"Oh no! I have a hand!" Naruto cries out pretending to be freaking out.

"You trained under Kurama right?" Kakashi asks as it goes quiet.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Naruto says as he goes quiet.

"Gai" Kakashi says as Gai nods.

Gai appears behind Naruto, his fist was a blur as Naruto catches.

"What do you guys want?" the blonde moans.

""~+~""

"So he trained under so God called Kurama?" Gaara asks.

"Yes" Kakashi answers "It was like Shikaku, an entity that trained him and guided him before disappearing a few years ago"

"Okay, who is next?" Mei asks.

"Uh... Haruno Sakura" Kakashi says "A part time vet nurse"

 **Disclaimer; Don't Own the Naruto Franchise, only the plot.**

 **See you in the next chapter or something.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So what exactly did this little guy eat?" the pink haired girl asks.

"Bread. Lots of bread" Gai says as Pakkun frowns, Sakura had never seen a dog so... Angry.

"Bread... How much bread?" Sakura asks as she feels his stomach.

"Just a lot" Gai says casually.

"Yes, but how much? Because it feels like he's just fat" Sakura says as Gai covers Pakkun ears.

"The nerve of you! Calling sweet lil' Pakkun fat" Gai says very offended.

"I say just take him for more walks and he should be happier" Sakura says petting the small dog "You and your partner should really be taking him for more walks and socializ-"

"We are not partners" Kakashi states calmly.

"Married?"

"No. Kakashi has a crush on Ir-" Gai starts as Kakashi smacks Gai over the head again.

"I do not"

"Can you guys take your dog, I have other animals to assess for Haruka-senpai" Sakura says as the pair squwabble as Kakashi knocks poor Pakkun off the table as he hits the ground, letting out a yelp "You guys..."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she picks up Pakkun as Kakashi grabs Pakkun's leash and strangling Gai as he chokes, grabbing a lamp and breaking it over Kakashi's head. Growling she puts Pakkun in a small kennel rolling her sleeves up and punching both of them over the head as the fall to the ground.

"You guys need to-"

"You just assaulted to Federal Officers" Kakashi says "Now you have two options"

""~+~""

"Did you blackmail all of them into joining?" A asks confused.

"We did what we had too" Kakashi says.

"So what is Sakura's ability exactly?" Tsunade asks.

"Well, actually, Sakura isn't an Enhanced person" Gai says as it goes quiet.

"Like it was said earlier, there aren't many actual Enhanced People, but we chose Sakura for many reasons" Kakashi explains "Graduating early from High School, created technology too advanced for the human race, the infamous was her Carbon X Gloves. Able to break anything and making her punches far more impressive, however, the Government found out and they were shipped of for mass reproduction, but it fell through when we stole them"

"Not only are you black mailing teenagers, but you're stealing from the government" Onoki says "Do I have to explain what's wrong with that?"

"Look, we have more candidates to get through-" Gai starts as Tsunade shakes her head.

"As great as this origin story is, Madara is planning, getting stronger, so just get them combat ready with in 2 days and ready too put Madara away again, before he can gather allies" Tsunade says as Hiruzen nods.

"But we didn't even get to Lee..." Gai whispers.

""~+~""

"Neji-niisan, where are you going?" Hinata asks as the male smiles at his cousin.

"My calling" he says as she hugs him.

"Oh, I will miss you" she whispers he hugs her back "What do I tell Father?"

"I have left a letter explain everything" he says as Hinata nods.

"Oh, Neji, I want to give you something, wait right here!" she says taking off down the hallway and returning with a jar of ointment "Here, if you get injured"

"I won't. I'm a Hyuga"

""~+~""

Two guards walked down a hallway past the cells holding prisoners, chuckling, waving taszers around at the inmates. They stopped outside of a cell, jeering and mocking the teen inside. In the corner sat a male, he held the note from the two idiots from a few days earlier. The men outside made snide comments.

"The great and mighty Uchiha Sasuke" one of the guards chuckles "So mighty he got caught, I thought you were supposed to be smart"

"More like Ew-Chiha Sauce-K!" the other mocks as Sasuke grinds his teeth.

"I bet he couldn't even-" the guard was cut off by the boy at the bars in a flash scaring him, his red eyes spinning, causing the pair of guards to fall to their knee's.

"No way am I putting up with this for the rest of my life" Sasuke says as he grabs the taszers and turning them on as he uses the electricity to charge up.

""~+~""

"What have you got there son?" Shikaku asks.

"Some guys asked me to join there secret organisation for enhanced people" he says.

"You going to go?"

"Maybe"

""~+~""

Young Adults were grouped together in a white room below the Supermarket. Most didn't interact with each other, Sakura and Ino hit it off pretty well, but that was about it. Lee was trying to befriend Neji, but the long haired boy just wasn't feeling it. There were at least already 9 people in the room already. Looking at the names Kakashi walks in, holding the list. They looked up at him stilling.

"Can Uzumaki Naruto, Rock Lee, Haruno Sakura, Ten Ten and Inuzuka Kiba please line up over here" Kakashi instructs pointing to the left side of the room as they nod "Good. Can Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, Hyuga Neji and Sai please stand over on the right side"

They fall into place as he nods and gestures for them to follow him out and into the elevator, as they stand on their respected sides as they go down and into a huge room, a gigantic concrete room with bunks in the corner as they carry their bags to them. Kakashi was impressed by the turn out as he hears the elevator ding. Gai steps out with another student.

"Who is this?"

"This is Nara Shikamaru" Gai says "He was late"

"I'm always going to be late" he says yawning.

"We don't tolerate slackers here, if you don't conform you will be discharged" Kakashi says.

"Well there's only like 9 of us here, so I'd say you can't really do that" Shikamaru says as he walks past them with a lazy grin, once out of ear shot, Kakashi turned to Gai.

"Has our last recruit turned up yet?" Kakashi asks.

"Well, he left the prison in shambles so, I'd say he's probably on his way" Gai says unsure "And as for the Aburame you wanted, he sadly declined"

"I suppose this will have to do" Kakashi says.

""~+~""

"So, Ten Ten, what awesome skill do you have?" Ino asks as the girl looks up from fastening her obi.

"Me?" she asks as she smiles.

"Yeah, Sakura and her big forehead are super smart and I have mind magic, so... What's your awesome talent?" Ino asks again as the girl shrugs.

"It's a little hard to demonstrate here" she says as she fixes her buns.

"I reckon she is like a martial arts prodigy" Sakura says.

"That would be me" Neji says as Lee nods.

"And me too!" Lee says.

"Uh, no offense but your eyebrows could scare a demon away" Naruto says "So that's yours"

"What about you hot shot?" Kiba asks Naruto.

"I happen to have trained hard and for a while and that's all you need to know" Naruto says.

"Well Akamaru and me, we're the ultimate tag team duo" Kiba says "Aye buddy... That's right we will kick butt!"

"Is he talking to his dog?" Ino asks.

"Yeah, his tribal markings inticate he was raised in the wild, to distinguish him from any other human" Shikamaru says as Choji nods snacking on chips.

"And how do you know that?" Ino scoffs.

"I don't know" he says shrugging.

"We still have one more comrade" Sai says popping up startling most of them.

"Woah, who are you?!" Naruto shouts.

"I am Sai and it is a pleasure to meet you all" he says with a fake smile.

"When do we get food?" Kiba asks moving on as others nod "I'm so hungry I could eat a two deers and maybe a few rabbits"

""~+~""

Sasuke walked down the street as he looked for some... Crew members. Why would he join that pathetic team of heroes, when he heard rumours of Akatsuki. And where ever Akatsuki was, his brother would be there too and it was time to end this and kill his brother. Walking into a pet shop, he stormed through to the back where an auction was taking place. His eyes scanning over the produce. This wasn't a legal auction person say, but an auction of powered human hybrids, given powers from Orochimaru, but escaped before they could be eradicated. His eyes fell on a particular female as he read the description. Oh yes.

"You will do fine"


End file.
